once defeated
by siriusly.inlove.with.marauders
Summary: lily is confused. she decides to take a walk. but when she finds herself stranded in the forbidden forest wandless who will save her. james of course. a lily james fic. RATED FOR VIOLENCE-but its towards voldie!
1. Chapter 1

HALLOWEEN…

HALLOWEEN…

LILYS ROOM

Lily looked around her room; she was bored out of her mind. She was in her last year at school, which meant newts, which meant the teachers were giving them WAY too much homework. Everything was weird today; her and James had gotten on and now she was sick of homework! Could anything be stranger? She didn't need that question answering, she already knew the answer. Yes. There were stranger things…like her falling for a certain raven haired boy who lived next door…she forced herself not to think of James. She sighed, she was so tired- today had taken a lot out of her. But bed would have to wait, it was Halloween and it was 6:30 she could still make dessert…but did she want to. No.

She decided to go for a walk to clear her head. It was no good trying to get to sleep, because she knew sleep wouldn't come. But then again the feast seemed like a bad idea- so she grabbed her coat and headed outside.

JAMES' ROOM

James sat down on his bed. He wasn't in the mood for a feast tonight. Not a chance in hell. The marauders would of course be upset with him, but he had things to work out. One of those things was why lily was nice to him. After all those years of hating him and rejecting him-had lily Evans finally fell for him? It was true, everything she had said to him last year was true, he was big headed and arrogant. But over the summer holidays he had been changing. He had deflated his head and even became head boy. He was trying hard to be good enough for her…was she finally realizing.

He lay down and closed his eyes it was 6:00, they would just be assembling in the hall now. The marauders-minus him of course- would be setting up the prank and lily would be laughing with her friends-probably at Sirius' expense. When he thought about her he smiled. Then he shook his head. He needed to get out of this stuffy room. So he grabbed his wand and his broom and he left for the quidditch pitch.

HOGWARTS GROUNDS.

Lily walked out into the cold night air, pulling her cloak tighter around herself. She felt herself drifting off closer to the edge of the forbidden forest- but she didn't care she was busy lost in thought. She walked through the trees for a while before she stumbled into an opening deep in the forest. She heard a noise from behind her and she turned around. She suddenly realized how dark it was and how she was stood in the middle forest filled with animals, good and bad. She started to panic when she heard a sound like crunching leaves and reached into her back jean pocket-only to find it empty. She had left her wand on her dressing table. So here she was. Lily Mariee Evans stood stranded in the middle of a dangerous place, with no means of defense and some un-known being around her. In other words she was lily Mariee Evans and she was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE STAG AND THE SCARE…

QUIDITCH PITCH:

James flew laps around the pitch. He raced from one end to the other, dived dangerously low to the ground and went for head on collisions with the stands only to pull out a second before it was to late. All in all he was being his true marauder self; taking dangerous risks for purely the sake of boredom. He was just above the Gryffindor stand- hovering to relax- when he saw light flood out from the majestic castle across the grounds. Even in the poor dusk lighting James could not mistake the flaming red halo of hair hanging around the persons face. He tensed up when he saw were she was headed. Lily Evans- head girl, former prefect, goody too-shoes, miss popular and long time possessor of James' heart- was headed into the forbidden forest- A place lurking with creatures good and bad- but mainly bad at this time of night- especially on Halloween.

Without a second thought James flew to the ground and ran off full speed to the forest, changing into his stag form as he went.

Lily breathed heavily as she heard the sounds of movement from behind her. She mustered all the courage left in her body and shouted "who's there? I've got, my wand, and if you don't come out. Ill curse you." Lily heard someone cackle and saw light from a wand advancing on her. She dodged the spell just in time, not wanting to find out what it was.

"You think so mudblood- I could take you in a matter of seconds." A scarily cold and cruel voice said. Lily-although scared stiff- stood her ground "show yourself." She screamed-expecting no answer. However the cold voice said "if you wish." She heard the crunching of leaves and turned around.

Out walked a man-or what could have been a man at one stage in its life- bald head, red slits for eyes and no nose apart from two cuts on his flat face. He was ghostly pale and a ghastly sight to look at. She inhaled sharply- this was the man causing all the mayhem, she remembered seeing his picture in the prophet and hearing people talk about what he had done- only last week Gina Lawson from hufflepuff lost her granddad who was killed by his followers, and now lily was here cornered and wandless in front of this ruthless being. She was scared out of her mind. "_Voldemort…?"_ She whispered, unable to believe this was happening. He laughed the cruel high pitched shriek again and she froze on the spot- "the one and only, mudblood. How lucky for me.." he said walking over to her. She in took breathe again. "I've cornered myself a pretty little mudblood." He said touch her face with his lengthy and pale bony fingers. She got angry at this gesture and kicked him. "WHY YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD! How dare you touch me! Ill teach you respect you little bitc-"he started but then he was cut off by the sound of galloping. James walked out from behind a tree panting slightly a moment later. "Do you really-"he said breathing heavily. "Do you really want to finish that sentence tom?" he said eying him fiercely. Voldemort eyes flashed dangerously "you think you are a match for me potter-try it" he said. James raised his wand as did voldemort and they began to duel.

"how unbelievable-a pureblood protecting a worthless mudblood- then again you come from a family of blood traitors" voldemort attempted to bait James- but James just continued to duel, nothing the evil man in front of him could say would stop him from defending his lily. "Oh… I get it, you _love _her don't you potter…?" voldemort asked amused, James just continued to strike, faster "you do! Oh how disgusting" voldemort could see this wasn't affecting James-he didn't care if voldemort knew he loved lily-basically the whole school did anyway. "Oh how precious your little crush gets to see you die and then she will follow-after I've had my fun of course." That struck James…hard. He froze looking at voldemort like he could kill him- voldemort took the opportunity and cast the cruciatus curse. "NO!! Lily screamed, finally able to talk again. She looked at voldemort with hate burning in her eyes and ran to James as he shrieked and twitched in pain. "No! Stop it! Stop it you evil excuse for a human being! Lilly sobbed and shriek. She gave one last attempt as James writhed beside her and voldemort laughed above her. "STOP IT!!!" she cried grabbing James's hand. Something happened; when their hands touched James stopped writhing and voldemort stopped laughing-in fact he looked shocked that his spell had broken. Lily took the opportunity just as voldemort had done moments previous with her beloved. She took James's wand and ran and the evil person in front of her. She dug his wand into where voldemort's heart should be and said a spell she remembered seeing in Severus's book in first year. "SECTUMSEMPERA!" she screamed, the effect was instantaneous. Voldemort screamed out in agony as tiny cuts started to rip at his heart and let it bleed into his body. Lily ripped James's wand out of voldemort's chest and ran to James's side as voldemort activated a portkey and vanished away. She hoped it was for a long time...now it was time to see how the man she loved was doing…"_wait a minute did I just said I love James?" _she thought but sent it to the back of her mind when James groaned out in pain.


End file.
